Undue Influence Is It?
by guren666
Summary: Trevelyan has a personal request concerning Dorian and while he is on his way to meet up with him, he overhears a conversation that changes his life. For worse of for better? We shall see. Slowbuilt DorianxMale Trevelyan. Possibly multichapter story. Rated T for now. Might change when it is needed.
1. Undue Influence Is It?

Undue influnce is it?

I walked around Skyhold, checking up on my friends and my last stop was Dorian for whom I... developed some feelings. Ever since we went to talk with his father, my friend was different, but in a good way. Perhaps one day, he will forgive his father and they will reconcile. But right now, I wanted to chat with him. And possibly... make a request. As I was ascending the stairs, I heard two voices. I instantly recognized Dorian´s voice and the Chantry woman as I called her, because I always forgot her name. Back to the main point – they were arguing over something and I stopped to listen in their conversation.

"I don´t know what you think you´re doing."

"I am being clucked at by a hen, evidently."

"Don´t play the fool with me, young man!"

"If I wanted to play the fool, I could be rather more convincing, I assure you."

"Your glib tongue does you no credit."

"You´d be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, Your Reverence."

Ookay, this was getting out of hand, so I decided to step in. I approached them and stood with Dorian. Someone might say defensively, even. Whatever that woman had to say, it seemed like she wanted to accuse him of something. And I couldn´t have that. I will protect my friends. I was ready to do war. Verbal war, of course. I´ve had enough battles for today. When the Chantry woman saw me, she was clearly surprised and a little... nervous all of a sudden. "Oh, I..." She stuttered. "What´s going on here?" I asked her to explain and it was Dorian who responded. "It seems like Revered Mother is concerned about my "undue influence" over you."

What undue influence? Dorian is such a witty, smart, loveable and charming man. How can he be a bad influence to me? Oh my, sweet Maker! I am grateful that the Tevinter man can´t read my thoughts or he would expose my... ulterior motives for standing up for him and trying to get closer to him. I admit that I might feel something more than just physical attraction to him. I´ve been thinking that I might love him. And... well since I learned about his preference with men... I´ve grown jealous of every man who approaches him or gets him his beer in the tavern or when Dorian smiles at someone. Heck, I am jealous of Solas when he´s talking with him about something when I go out with them. I am thinking of him so much that sometimes I can´t fall asleep and just stare at something, thinking about telling Dorian my feelings. I have never before realized that I have also prefered men over women... not before I met him. Maybe I should thank The Maker for bringing us together. However, my flow of thoughts was disrupted. "It is just a concern, Your Woship. You must know how it looks." I was genuinely confused at that statement. How exactly did it look?

"You might want to spell it out, my dear." Dorian said with his arms crossed.

"This man is of Tevinter. His presence at your side, the rumors alone..."

This struck a nerve inside me. What is wrong with these people? Judging somebody because of where they are from? How utterly idiotic! "What is wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically?" I unknowingly raised my voice at her.

"I am fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same. "

Dorian observed her with mistrust. "How _kind _of you to notice. Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?"

"The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?" The Chantry woman retorted.

Dorian used one of his best traits – sarcasm. "The truth?"

"The truth is that I do not know you, and neither do they. Thus these rumors will continue."

I have heard enough from her. I know Dorian and he´s... a brilliant man. And deep down, he´s a kind, caring person. He just shows it in another ways. "The concerns of the Chantry are no concerns of the Inquisition. "

"I am aware of that. You risk, however, not only the Chantry´s opinion." Aaagh! I´ve heard more than enough accusations from this prude old woman. It was about time to shut her up. "And if I asked from where these rumors originated?" I was certain she was starting them. Whatever they were about. My plan worked, because she deeply exhaled. "I...see. I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor. Only to ask after this man´s intentions. If you feel he is without any ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both." She bowed and left us alone.

"Well, that´s something. " Dorian said. I thought that maybe now I could tell him my feelings... but wouldn´t it be too daring? What if he... rejects me? I don´t know if I could handle it. Best not to think about it... so instead I decided to let him know that one opinion of someone or group of people was no big deal. My opinion of him was positive. Very positive. "Don´t listen to her. She doesn´t know what she is talking about."

"She does, are rumors, and her concern is well – meaning - if misplaced."

I said out loud my honest reaction. "It doesn´t matter."

Dorian giggled. "Listen to you. It´s good to be the Inquisitor. I don´t know if you´re aware, but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are...intimate."

Oh, Maker, if only these rumors were true! I had to mask my feelings... somehow, so I resorted to humor. "That´s not the worst assumption they could have, is it?"

"I don´t know. Is it?" Dorian retorted. I thought that two people can play this game. "Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Would you like me to answer in some other fashion?"

I laughed nervously. "If you´re capable."

Dorian approached me and I instantly knew what would follow. His lips touched mine. At first, it was somewhat of a peck and then he softly kissed me. To say I was happy right now was an understatement. The man I love is kissing me. I closed my eyes, savoring, no embedding this moment into my memory. But alas, it ended too soon to my liking. I was tempted to initiate another kiss... but one gaze into his eyes proved me of his passion. I wasn´t the only one lusting for him? He wanted to do this all along , no since we first met, too?

"If you´re capable. The nonsense you speak."

"You realize this makes the rumors somewhat true?" My voice was cracking a bit with emotions I could not hide anymore.

"Evidently. We might have to explore the full truth of them later. In private."

The insufferable man marched away, beaming with happiness and left me with my beating heart that was on the verge of bursting into million little pieces. The man had undeniable charm, that I must admit. I was happy with how the things were progressing. After all, he granted me my request. And I didn´t even ask for it.

He shared with me my first kiss.


	2. Playing With The Fire

WARNING – possible spoilers for anyone who hasn´t played it yet or hasn´t gotten so far. I myself am only in the half of the game and as you have already suspected from the first chapter, I have romanced Dorian. Also, some changes may be made... So if you don´t want to be spoiled...then don´t read that part or altogether. For anyone else... enjoy!

After my first kiss (I suspect that Dorian didn´t know he is my first romantic object of adoration) things between us have not progressed. On the contrary, our situation has stagnated. I wanted to spend more time with him, get to know him better and see him smile at me. And I wanted to gaze endlessly into his eyes. Someone might say that I am obsessed with him. I don´t know if that´s true or not. As I got up from my bed in my quarters, my stomach grumbled, so I headed downstairs to eat.

When I entered the dining... was it room? Not really. Just a couple of big tables and chairs in the middle of the big entrance hall. At the table I saw Varric and Sera, talking about something. Knowing Sera, it must be something dirty. I deducted so after she laughed loudly. I scanned the table some more. A couple of seats further, I saw Bull with his Chargers. Then Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana were almost silently discussing something that meant they had some news on Corypheus. Or maybe not. Solas almost never ate with us. Nor Viviene or Blackwall. Cole... didn´t eat. He said it once when I took him to Val Royeaux. The man I wanted to see was not present. I sighed as I chose to sit down next to Varric. "Ah, so good to see you´re up. Curly wanted to talk to you later about something. He wanted to send somebody to wake you up if you decided to sleep in the whole day. No rest for Herald of Andraste. Better get used to it." Oh yeah, no rest for me in the near future. "Certainly all the wordly and trivial matters can wait until I finish eating, yes? " I said jokingly. Sera giggled. "Ahaha. Have you been spending time with Dorian? His humor is rubbing off on you." Now this was something I did not expect. I masked my initial shock with drinking some wine and eating. "So you´ve heard the rumors, too?" Varric raised his eyebrows. "What rumors?"

Oh – oh. Now I have skinned a nug, so to speak. I did not make eye contact with either of my companions because it seemed like everyone was listening in our conversation. I wasn´t pleased with the fact that I was now the center of their attention. Why did I bring up rumors? I must be part stupid. Now Sera leaned over the table, waiting for me to elaborate some more on the matter. "What rumors, Inquisitor? I want to know! Is this the latest gossip?"

I presumed everyone knew of them with the way that Chantry woman accused Dorian of his "undue influence" over me. It looked like I was mistaken. "This is actually... um... " What? A joke? There are no rumors floating around Skyhold? Behind me, someone put hands around my neck and one look at them told me who it was. "My, my... spreading the news, Inquisitor? Fine with me. I was tired of hiding and keeping up this charade anyway." Dorian said with his hands still around my neck. I had the urge to snuggle closer... but not now. I glanced up to meet his gaze. He was smiling devilishly. Oh, that man! He did that on purpose! He let go of me and kissed me on my cheek. Then he blinked mischieviously, grabbed a full plate and went upstairs. I could literaly feel the eyes of entire hall on me. It was unsettling and I turned a bit red. I was embarrassed by the way Dorian did what he did. Did he do that to upset people? To shock them? To trick them?... To trick...me? How did he feel exactly about me? Suddenly, my appetite was lost and I ignored everyone´s questions about us two. What was it to them? It was private. Only Varric stopped them. "Hold on for a minute. Give the poor man some room. And also, it´s his business. " I looked over at him. Thank you, Varric.

Me and Dorian needed a little chat. I stood up from the table. Before I could leave, my advisors approached me. "Inquisitor. We need to talk. Go to War Room. We´ll meet there." Leliana said in a serious tone. Did I have on choice? I turned to walk away towards the dreaded War Room. I was spending too much time there. I hated it. Always with the reports and even more reports. How could my advisors do that the entire time? I had absolutely no clue.

When my weary feet entered that room, I waited for my advisors to show up. I was so bored that I began to count the bricks. Talk about finally the door opened and they showed up. I leaned on the massive table with a map portraying Orlais and Ferelden and countless pins with reports attached to it. Ugh. Just the sight was enough for me. Cullen was the first who spoke. "Inquisitor. We have something that cannot wait. It´s about Empress Celene. If what you saw is true, than her life is in danger. We must warn her. We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The only question is how?" He turned to Josephine.

"We know how. I have our way in. The real question is; where is the enemy hiding? At the urging of the Grand Duchess Florianne, the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there. During the festivities Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala." Josephine said. "The assassin must be hiding within one of these factions." Leliana added.

Oh, a ball. I hated these fancy parties. In order to save Celene, we had to find and apprehend the assassin. Asking about any of these people won´t help me find them. I didn´t want to go, but I had to. One of my responsibilities, I assume. "We shouldn´t waste any time. Let´s go to the Winter Palace." I said with seriousness. Celene had to live if we wanted to prevent what I saw. I don´t want that future to happen. With how things looked pretty severe and possibly anything could happen, I assigned Cassandra, Varric and Dorian to accompany me. I picked them because I trusted them with my life on battlefield. I trusted others as well, but in this situation, they were the most logical choice. And also they were my closest friends... and Dorian was... Dorian.

I left to get ready for the mission to save Empress Celene.

After hours of traveling, we stood before the splendid and marvelous Winter Palace. Before we entered, Josephine filled me in with the details. "The political situation in Halamshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the ball as his guests, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity... if not a clear advantage." Her speech was interrupted with the arrival of a pompous man I presumed to be Grand Duke Gaspard.

"So, you´re Inquisitor Trevelyan? From the stories I heard, I am happy to finally meet you. The rumors coming out from all around the world are that you are one important and world changing man, Inquisitor. Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful emperor of Orlais!" Something in the way he spoke I didn´t like. But I couldn´t write him off as the assassin just so. I had to have some proof, first. " And what exactly would that alliance require?" I asked him. " I am not a man who forgets his friends, Inquisitor. You help me, I help you. But surely that can wait. My lord, are you prepared to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper? They will be talking stories about this into the next age." I had shocked enough people already, but a few more won´t hurt, right? " I can´t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives."

"You´re a witty man, Inquisitor. As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening. This elven woman – Briala – I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotations. My people have found these "ambassadors" all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

Ah, more spying. How wonderful. I want to leave this to Leliana... sounds as a good idea. I will leave it to her. We came to save the Empress. I will stay close to her and listen to gossip around the palace. And maybe... get a chance to have a talk with Dorian. "Alright. That sounds like something I should look into." Meaning, I´ll have my people find our. In the meantime, I´ll find out more about that Florianne. She is the typical sister of a powerful man. I saw many tragedies in my life before and many of them very commited by the most unlikely people. So Florianne was top on my suspect list.

The Duke sighed. "Be as discreet as possible. I detest the Game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains. We´re keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?"

The man went ahead and I passed Leliana her task. She was a spymaster, after all. And knew the Game. I was a noble... but we didn´t have the Game. I didn´t look behind me. I was certain they would follow me inside.

A servant of some sorts greeted me upon entering and nodded to me that we should wait for our introduction. Soon enough, the man who was introducing people spoke up.

"And now presenting: Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. And accompanying him..." I started to walk down the stairs. "Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan, son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick! Shepferd and leash of the wayward Templars. Purger of heretics from the ranks of the faithful. " With my good ears I heard Varric´s comment. "This guy writes better fiction than I do." The man continued. "Champion of the blessed Andraste herself." Then I clearly heard Dorian´s laugh. "Did you see their faces? Priceless." I bowed down and Empress returned the gesture. I waited for the the other´s introductions. The man continued with his introductions as if there were no interruptions. " Accompanying the Inquisitor: Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena-" he was stopped by none other than Cassandra. "Get on with it!"

"Pentaghast. Fourteenth cousin to the king of Nevarra. Nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, Right Hand of the Divine. Renowned author Varric Tethras. "There was a profound silence and I didn´t have to look back to know that Varric glared at the man presenting. So the man added a few things. " Head of noble House Tethras. Deshyr of Kirkwall to the Dwarven Merchant´s Guild. Lord Dorian Pavus, member of the Circle of Aranthion, son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus. Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath, commander of the forces of the Inquisition. Former Knight Commander of Kirkwall. Lady Leliana, Nightingale of the Imperial Court, patron of the Fifth Blight , seneschal of Inquisition and Left Hand of the Divine. And Lady Josephine Sherade Montilyet from the Antiva City, ambassador of the Inquisition. " Finally, the man was done and I resumed to walk towards the balcony. There, Empress Celena was waiting for us along with another woman, who probably was Florianne. I will uncover your true intentions, Florianne. Gaspard was already standing before them and I joined him along with my advisors. "Cousin. My dear sister."

"We are always honored when your presence graces our court. "Celene said.

"Don´t waste my time with pleasantries, Celene. We have business to conclude. " Gaspard retorted.

"We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests." With that said, Gaspard made a obligatory bow towards her. He glanced at me. "Inquisitor." And he walked away. To my displeasure Florianne was silent. When will she speak up? However, Empress spoke to me directly, so I had to pay attention to her. I needed to play the Game. "Lord Inquisitor. We welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible. " Finally, the villain (in my opinion) will talk to me.

"What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our will certainly speak later, Inquisitor." Oh, we certainly will, Florianne. Mark my words, I will make you drop your mask... literally. My instincts were telling me that she will be the assassin. They were never wrong before. I watched her walk away as well. My attention returned to Empress. "Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer´s day." Metaphors? Really? She must be a sucker for poetry. Nothing wrong with that, though. Best option would be to play nice. "I´m delighed to be here, Your Majesty."

"We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you like Halamshiral?" She asked me at the end. Oh well, might as well continue this farce. "I´ve never seen anything to equal the Winter Palace."

"We hope you will find time to take in some of its beauties. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the Ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance." The only dance I would love to have is with Dorian. Maybe I could persuade him? To dance with him has been my latest fantasy. I bowed ( I knew manners, unlike some of my companions) and excused myself. I didn´t get far before Leliana caught me. "Inquisitor. A word, when you have a moment. " Right, I gave her a task. She´s so fast at gathering facts. I strutted out of the ball room to the nearby empty room and there, Leliana was waiting for me. "Good. I was hoping I would catch you. What did the Duke say?"

"He points the finger at ambassador Briala. I personally don´t buy it."

"The ambassador is up to something, but she can´t be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is at her side." Precisely, Leliana. My thoughts exactly. That narrows it down to one person."I am certain that our assassin is Florianne."

Leliana raised one eyebrow. "Do you have some proof?"

"No, not yet. But I will find some. I need to ask of you something, Leliana."

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

And now... how should I ask? It was too... mortyfying to talk about my private affairs with one of my advisors. And Leliana was the most perceptive of the three. She suddenly smiled. "He´s in the east wing, the terrace." I blinked in suprise. Did she just? "Don´t worry. Surely everything can wait for a few minutes. Florianne won´t strike with the full court and Celene present at the ballroom. It looks like Celene will be talking for a long time. In the meantime, I will have anyone else look for clues regarding the assassination."

Without any second thoughts, I walked to the east wing, my insides churning as I anticipated how Dorian will answer to my question. Or he will answer my question with more of his own, as I knew him.

Soon, I saw him in the crowd, standing alone and drinking champagne. Oh, how classy. Well, he was of noble birth. As was I, but I didn´t like it when people acted towards me differently because of my noble status. I was just me. At least my companions and Dorian saw that in me. I walked slowly to Dorian who saw me coming and a grin was plastered on his face. "Ah, there you are. Did you like your introduction to the court?" I stood before him and I couldn´t help it. I was happy to be at his side. My lips formed a heart felt warm smile. "It wasn´t so bad, actually. Yours was more vague and too uncolorful. By the way, do you like the party so far?" I wanted to start our conversation, get him to talk more freely, to get him more comfortable.

"With assassinations, machinations and betrayals around every corner, I feel at home. It´s the same. You know what? This is all so familiar. I half expect my mother to materialize from the crowd and criticize my manners." Oh, Dorian´s mother. She must be pretty and have his persona because he didn´t inherit it from his father. "What if your mother were actually here? Where would we be then?"

"Short one mage, after he´s dragged out by his earlobe." I chuckled at that mental image. "I am having difficulty picturing that. "

"Picture me a young boy of five years, then. She certainly always has."

Dorian used his trademark witty comments, so I presumed now was the time to ask for a dance.

"Don´t wear yourself out mingling. I expect a dance before this is over."

"Dancing with the evil magister, in full view of every noble in Orlais? How shocking."

"They´ll live."

Dorian grinned once again. "You say that now. If you can find me ten silk scarves, I´ve got a dance that will _really_ shock them." He said in a low, suggesting tone. I excused myself and left. He didn´t outright say no, so maybe we will dance tonight. But I am not entirely sure about it. I hoped for the latter. With my hopes dashed ( a bit) I retreated back to the Grand Ballroom, where Leliana was waiting for me.

I sat down next to her. "Ah, you´re back early. This doesn´t bode well. You had an argument with him?" I sighed. "No, nothing like that. I asked for a dance and he didn´t answer me directly. So now I don´t know if he´s saying yes or no to our dance. If there will be one."

"Don´t worry, Inquisitor. He will come around by the end of the night. Also, I have found evidence of Florianne´s betrayal. Her minions were not clever enough. They will think twice in next life to outrun me." I was impressed with her. Leliana was not an active member of my party whenever I ventured out, so this was surprising a bit. However, I don´t think they award the title Left Hand of Divine and Nightingale of Royal Court to just anybody. "Where is she?" I question her.

"She´s hiding currently. However, I know where thanks to the notes her lackeys were supposed to deliver to her on the status of Briala, her brother and Celene. I will point you to her."

I nodded. "Great. I will apprehend and arrest her. I´ll go and find Cassandra, Varric and Dorian and I´ll meet up with you later. Also, tell Cullen and Josephine to watch closely over Celene for now. Who knows how many accomplices Florianne has?"

Leliana nodded with approval. "Well said, Inquisitor. I will inform them. Time is short. Go."

I walked away in a hurry, making my way through the crowd. I found Cassandra and Varric and told them about Florianne. Now only Dorian was remaining. I went to the terrace now with my companions behind me. As soon as he the mage saw us, he threw away the half empty glass of champagne. And it landed in an old man´s horrible wig. Fortunately, the man in question didn´t notice it at all.

Talk about manners. I giggled at the sight. The cultivated Tevinter man showed that he can be a funny guy, too. The looks of other onlookers were priceless. Dorian quickly aquired the court´s disaproval in my humble opinion. He walked over to us. "The party´s about to start? Then let´s go."

Now with the three of my closest companions behind me, I hurried back to Leliana that led me downstairs and some more stairs into the servant´s quarters. She unlocked the closed door with her undeniable skills and stood aside. "I will go back to the party. I must be there when Celene is vulnerable."

We ran until we reached an open space that looked like garden. There, Florianne was waiting for us. "Inquisitor, what a pleasure. I wasn´t sure you would attend. You´re such a challenge to read and I had no idea you were so clever. " Insulting me, are you? That won´t help you.

"I am a bit busy at the moment, if you´re looking for a dance partner. Though I would never dance with you out of free will, you scheming harpy." See, I return favors.

"I can see that. Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me." Only now I noticed an open Fade rift. Damn that idiot woman! She is putting everyone´s in attendence in jeopardy. "I was so tired of your meddling. Tonight, the Empress will die. And I wouldn´t like to disappoint Corypheus."

What a mad woman. "What´s in it for you? World dominance?" I mocked her.

She narrowed her eyes. "You can mock me all you want, but I will rule all Thedas and Corypheus will grant me that wish."

Was she really that utterly stupid? No darkspawn or demon would willingly help someone. They are only using people and then kill them. Florianne was no exception. "Florianne, it´s not too late. You don´t have to go along with your plan. Corypheus will only use you and then throw away like a rag doll and abandon you. Reconsider it. " She seemed to be thinking about it, but then she shook her head. "No, I won´t. Everyone will suspect Briala or my brother to be the conspirators, not me. Only people who know of my plan are you and your friends. Dead men can tell no tales, Inquisitor." Before she left, she barked orders at her men. "Kill them!"

I hissed. Damn it! She is getting away! I slashed at the guards and occasional demons and soon with cooperation of my friends we took care of them and I closed the rift. I turned on my heels and ran back to the party. We had an Empress and country to save.

We have returned and I catched my breath. All this running around is making me hungry. Perhaps after we kill Florianne, I will take Empress on her words and enjoy pleasures of the ballroom and find something to eat.

I looked around. My advisors were on the other side of the room and I noticed Cullen´s men hiding. They were just waiting for my signal. Florianne appeared from out of nowhere near the Empress who was ready to make her speech. I dashed over to them as I saw the instrument of murder in Florianne´s hand. It was a dagger. "Florianne, stop!" I yelled at her and as soon as she saw me, she jumped out from the balcony and the jesters killed the guards. Uh,why? I hate jumping over something. I am afraid of heights. Before I followed her example, I ordered Cullen to watch over Empress and protect everyone. Needless to say, Cassandra, Varric and Dorian followed me.

Florianne was standing in the center, waiting for us. "You, you mongrel! You´ve ruined my plan, you´ve ruined me! Now I cannot return back even if I wanted to. You leave me no choice, Inquisitor. I kill you or you kill me."

I readied my two daggers. "I´ll take you up on your offer, Florianne. You will pay for your deeds and treason against Orlais. "

The battle was short. Her goons were weak and so was she. She pulled off a few poisons that almost got me, but thankully, my friends helped me to counter her attacks. She was taken out and I was more than happy that her plan was stopped. Now Corypheus had lost another one of his puppets.

We returned back to the party and Celene thanked us for saving her life and her kingdom. She also promised to help the Inquisition. After all that has happened, I was worn out. My armor was stained with blood and so I changed back to formal attire. Everyone wanted to be in my presence and I disliked such idle talks. I excused myself from yet another noble who wanted to thank me and went to the balcony to catch some fresh air. In reality, I wanted some time to be alone and think about the events that have unfolded.

As I gazed at the countless stars, I heard steps of someone approaching me. I hoped it was the person I wanted to see the most. I was in Maker´s favor, because he granted my wish. He came looking for me.

"There was an ancient dowager looking for you. Said she had twelve daughters! I told her you´d left already. You can thank me later. Or now. But you look lost in thoughts. Something on your mind?"

"I´m just worn out. Tonight has been... very long." And I wanted to spend the day with you.

Dorian chuckled. "You won. You saved the day! Literally, the day is saved. You should be celebrating. Enjoy yourself while you can. " Suddenly Dorian stopped his movements and it seemed as if he got a sudded idea and his face lit up instantly.

"What you need is a distraction. I have just the thing; let´s dance."

I have waited for these words the entire evening. I hope that Maker is not playing some kind of cruel joke on my tired mind. But alas as I took his hand, it was real. "I was hoping you´d ask."

Dorian flashed at me one of his brightest smiles as he wrapped a hand around me and we danced, really danced. I felt how all my worries and my responsibilities vanished into thin air. In his arms, I felt safe. "Thank goodness _one _of us has a little initiative." After that comment I laughed as I buried my head into his shoulder. He was so warm and he smelled really nice. I was tempted to spend and eternity in his arms.

We have danced for a long time. I think it might have been Leliana´s doing and for that I was thankful. We only stopped because my stomach grumbled, again. Dorian made a smart remark. "Well, it looks like someone is hungry. How about we go and find something to eat? Then we can resume with our dancing."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, how about we continue our dance in front of audience?"

"Well, have you found me ten silk scarves?"

"In fact, I have." The man laughed. "It was a _joke._"

I pretended to be disappointed. "Ooh, I won´t get to see the scandalous dance of Dorian Pavus at the Royal Orlesian Court? I´m hurt."

After that remark, Dorian grabbed my hand and we walked back inside.

This is still going to be a long, long evening.


	3. Fight For What Is In Your Heart

When we had returned back to Skyhold, we were greeted by drunk Sera who chased after what looked new recruits, yelling obscene vulgarisms after them. I laughed. Well, at least nothing has changed in our absence. In the distance Bull was training with his men and Blackwall was not far away, observing them. Viviene was debating with the Chantry woman whose name I couldn´t remember no matter how hard I tried. Solas would be inside the castle in his study as I secretly called it. And Cole? Who knows. He shows up and disappears as he pleases.

Leliana put her hand on my shoulder. "Good work, Inquisitor. We´ve bought time to deal with Corypheus and he has lost one of his puppets. We stroke a blow that will momentarily make him unable to continue with his plans. But enough of that. You look worn out. How about you lay down and I´ll have someone bring you food over later?" Leliana asked. I happily complied. "Yes, I would prefer that. And also bath. Saving the world is such a dirty business." I said to her and to my astonishment she smirked. "I see, Inquisitor. Well then, go and rest up. For the rest of the day, you are free to do whatever you want." She said suggestively and I glared at her a bit, my cheeks blushing. I should have known that she would do that. I didn´t see Dorian´s face, because he was behind me, but I was more than certain that he had a smug grin plastered on his face. Leliana laughed and patted me. "Oh, Inquisitor. I´m joking. You should go on ahead. You as well, Cassandra, Varric, Dorian." I knew it was time to walk away. I was pretty tired, too. In the last three days, I haven´t eaten much – if you count Celene´s banquet, then I didn´t eat anything in two days. It´s all due to stress, my countless responsibilities, running around and saving people, solving problems etc. And also Dorian was the last element that only added to the fire. I didn´t know what to make of him. Did he play me? It was more than visible that I had feelings for him. If I told him that I was in love with him, how would he react? Oh well, keep walking, I told myself. In the distance I heard Josephine´s muffled voice and soon several more joined in. Whatever they were talking about, it wasn´t a concern of mine. Probably.

I entered the grand hall and went directly to my quarters. There, I shed off my armor, folded my formal attire from the ball and only in smallclothes I slipped into my bed and closed my eyes. Soon after, I fell asleep. I think my dream was about our dance at Halamshiral. How we danced so close I could feel his breath upon me, how his warmth radiated to me and it made me wish to be even closer to him. Or how he smelled of sandalwood and vanilla. I was so happy yesterday in his arms that I completely forgot about ongoing war between mages and templars, Corypheus and red templars... everything. I didn´t want to wake up from my dream.

But it was not to be. I´ve slowly opened my eyes and they recognized a shadowy figure in the back of my room. I silently put the blankets aside, put my feet on the ground and I grabbed my two daggers. With my rogue skills I´ve slipped behind the person standing by my table in one corner unnoticed. If it was a friend or ally , he would have lit the candles or started fire in the fireplace, right?

I stood right behind him and put my daggers to the unknown person´s neck. "Explain yourself. You´ve got one chance." It was so dark in there that I didn´t recognize who it was. Only by the sound of his voice I´ve recognized him. "It´s me. I´ve brought you your meal, but you´ve slept so peacefully, I didn´t have the heart to wake you up. So I waited." Dorian. My hands almost slipped as I quickly pulled the daggers away. I didn´t know what to say. He waited for me to wake? But it´s dark outside. Don´t tell me he waited the whole time? Something inside me burned up. Dorian stepped a few steps back and with a flick of his fingers, he lit the candles in my room. "Nice trick." I said. The man grinned as he scanned me. I looked down and - sweet Maker! I´m... not dressed properly. I reached out for my clothes, but he stopped my hand. "Oh please, don´t. These are your quarters and also..." His voice trailed off as he approached me. "I enjoy the view." My face turned bright red. Dorian smiled and looked in my eyes. "I know, I know. I tease you too much."

I was lost in his greenish grey orbs. Unknowingly, I stepped even closer so that our noses were touching. Hesitantly, my hands wrapped around his waist and I waited for his next move. If he pushes me away... then it´s all over. If not... Seconds have passed and he just gazed into my eyes deeply as if he was searching for something in them. After a moment, his fingers stroke my face. Albeit it was so softly and cautiously. I held back a whimper as he continued. I was also holding back my breath. Oh, I prayed to Maker and to all other gods possible that this is real.

His long fingers halted on my lips. He lightly passed over them and my heart skipped a few beats as he slightly parted them and leaned in. His lips eagerly sucked on mine and as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth I moaned out. He kissed me with infinite tenderness and passion at once. I was overwhelmed by the turn of events and as this was my first time dealing with... romance I didn´t know how to respond. My instincts took over as I imitated what he did. Soon we have fallen in my bed with him on top of me. Dorian relentlessly kissed me and I felt how my head began to spin. He gave me some time to take in some deep breaths before he sucked on my neck. I felt his teeth on my skin and I knew he would leave me a mark if I let him. "Dor-!" He bit down on my neck and I arched my back and groaned out rather loudly. Only then he stopped and looked at me as if he has just woken up from a trance. His greenish grey orbs widened as he quickly climbed up from the bed and he went directly for the door. "I´m sorry. I don´t know what possessed me. Forgive me for jumping you." And he left before I had a chance to stop him from leaving. The sound of the door was ominous. I collapsed. I wanted him to continue! I was afraid, but I still wanted to continue. Because I love him. He started... this and then he just ups and leaves. Now that I´ve tasted the forbidden fruit, I cannot just sit idly by. Not with how things are now between us. In the distance I heard an owl. It must be pretty late and Dorian is probably as much confused as I am. He apologized to me, but I would be happier if he didn´t. If he didn´t stop.

With a colossal sigh that must have heard the entire castle, I burried myself into the blankets. I couldn´t sleep now no matter how hard I would try. Oh well... first thing in the morning, I will confront him. But before that... I needed a bath and a meal on the table was giving off a wonderful scent. I ate and then took a bath. Thank goodness I had my private bathroom. I didn´t want to be seen right now. After I was finished with it, I climbed back into bed and looked at the balcony and the faint glimmer of the moon. I had so much to think about.

In the morning I got dressed and marched down to meet with Dorian. But alas, on my way, I was stopped. One of Leliana´s agents handed me a report. Oh geez, can´t this wait? I read the first lines without much interest, but when I read Dorian´s name I paid more attention. Dorian´s amulet? Well, we have things to talk about, after all.

I have passed by Solas. He greeted me and returned back to studying a book. I climbed the stairs and made my way to Dorian´s usual spot. He was there, sitting in a chair, reading a book. Or, attempting to read. His eyes flickered elswhere, he was restless. I came into his field of vision and stood before him. "We have to talk." I said. Dorian put that book away and I gave the man some space. This was not the best place to discuss yesterday´s events, but it will have to do. He looked at me, worried. "Look, I am sorry about it. I gave into temptation and I acted like a moron. " He bowed. "I´m sorry."

I crossed my arms. "Don´t be. I initiated it. And if I didn´t like it, I would have pushed you away. " He resumed with his apologies. "I am such a fool. I should have never volunteered to bring you your food. And when I saw you, you were so-" He stopped in the middle of his monologue and stared at me. "Wait, did you just admit that you liked it?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, so next time you start something, you should _finish_ it."

Dorian was rendered speechless and he comically stared at me as if I told him that nugs can fly.

I cleared my throat. Well, with that issue solved, I could tell him about the other matter...

"By the way, I´ve been told something about an amulet..."

Dorian regained his ability to speak. "How did you hear that? Oh... Leliana. Of course she would find out. Don´t make an issue of it. I don´t want someone solving my personal problems for me. I´ll get the amulet back... somehow... on my own." But he didn´t sound convinced about it. In that report there were no details, so if I wanted to help him, more information was needed. "I am not entirely certain what it is."

"The Pavus birthright. The flashy thing you show peons to make them tremble at your impressive lineage. I didn´t leave Tevinter with much in the way of coin, so I sold it. Entirely forbidden of course, and foolish, but I was desperate. I´ll figure something out." Once again, the uncertainty in his voice was there. Why did he want it back? I though he hated his family... or something like that.

"You don´t even like your family. Why would you want it back?"

"Because it´s mine and it shouldn´t be... passed around like candy." Oh really, Dorian? You big softie. Deep down, you love your family. I gave him a look. "That´s the only reason?"

"It´s reason enough. Leave it be." Okay, you softie. I decided to help him. Regardless if he wanted my help or not. "There are plenty of ways to skin a nug, Dorian. We´ll think of something."

"_I _will get it back." He dispelled my offer of help. "I lost the amulet. I may not have your resources, but I can´t ask you to..." He didn´t end his sentence. Come on, say it. Say you want my help. I will gladly help you, you stubborn man!

"You have too many people asking you for everything under the sun. I won´t be one of them." Dorian dissolved our conversation by walking away. I watched him climb down the stairs. Oh, Dorian. Must we do this the hard way?

I waited until he disappeared in the crowd and I walked to Leliana on the top floor. When she saw me, she bowed. "Inquisitor. How did he react?" I sat down on a crate. "He refused my help. I trust you´ve more intel?" She nodded and passed me a sheet of paper. I read through it. Now I know where to go. I thanked her and walked back to my quarters, where I changed into my armor, got my trusty two daggers and went to the front gate of Skyhold. There, I send a messanger to tell Solas, Sera and Dorian that today they will accompany me on my travels. Soon they´ve joined up with me. Solas was as polite as ever and Sera was...crazy as usual. And Dorian gazed at me intensely as if he wanted to read my mind. However, I didn´t let anything show as I turned and walked away. With the three of them behind me. I didn´t tell them where we were going. Not even after two hours of Sera´s constant nagging. Oh, you all will just have to wait and see.

We´ve reached Val Royeaux. I had a suspicion Dorian might have uncovered the reason why we are here, but he stayed silent. In fact, he acted like nothing happened between us. Why was he acting so indiferrent towards me in public? Was he ashamed of me? I gave these unsavory thoughts a rest and looked around. Hmm... Aha, there. That must be the man I´m searching for.

I approached him and Dorian walked by my side. By the angry aura he was giving off, he knew this man.

The man bowed. "Inquisitor, Good, good. This is exactly what I was hoping for!"

Dorian wasn´t pleased. "What? Is _that _why we´re here? I said I wanted to do this alone. I don´t want to be indebted to anyone, least of all you."

"I apologize, but that won´t be possible." The man said as he glanced at me. "Do forgive me, Inquisitor, but when I heard of your... association with Monsieur Pavus, I could not resist." What? The rumors are spreading outside Skyhold? How many people exactly know about us?

"It´s not coin I seek for the amulet, but influence. Influence you possess but which the young man does not. Provided of course you... desire the amulet? For your friend?" I detested such talks. The man was as sleazy as it could get. Maybe he would sell it back? "Aren´t you a merchant? Why not just sell it back?"

"I am not a fence, monsieur. I only bought your friend´s amulet because of what it is. I do business in the Imperium. Having a birthright, even one not your own, is most useful in... select situations. "

Dorian snorted. "He´s got the right of it there."

"That´s why I gave the young man so much. If he relinquished it, how is that my doing?"

I was growing more and more annoyed at the man. Spit out what you want! "You want something from me. What would you like?" I asked him politely despite my inner rage.

"The League de Celestine is an organization of wealthy noblemen in Orlais. I would join, but I lack lineage. If someone like you applied pressure, they would admit me. _ That_ would be worth the return of the amulet." I didn´t like this. So I asked of Dorian´s opinion. Even though I knew what he will probably say. "What do you think, Dorian?" I asked him.

"Leave the man be. I got myseld into this, I should get myself out of it."

"Perhaps you should accept your friend´s help, monsieur." The man stated.

Dorian was furious. " Kaffas! I know what _you_ think and he´s not my friend. He´s..." He gazed at me and I gave him an angry, hurt look of my own. Pray tell Dorian. What am I to you?

"Never mind what he is." Dorian said in an angry tone. The man nodded. "As you desire. Even so, that is the price. I shall accept no other. With my teeth tightly clenched I submitted to that man´s request. "Very well. I´ll do as you ask."

Dorian didn´t believe it. "What? You´re going to give in to this cretin?" Way to go, Dorian. Insulting will help here. "Do you want your amulet back?"

"I... yes, I do. I simply-" It irked him so much that I wanted to help him?

"Much obliged, Your Worship. The moment I receive an invitation from the League, I´ll have the amulet delivered." He bowed. "It´s been an honor doing business with you."

Dorian started to walk away. "Influence – mongering." He murmured. I walked after him.

"I don´t want to be in your debt. I don´t want to be in anyone´s debt. " What´s wrong with helping him? "You don´t think-" he cut me off. " I don´t want to discuss it."

He walked off on his own, probably back to Skyhold. Both elves were staring at me as if they saw a darkspawn for the first time. I continue to shock people? I hear I´m good at it. I inhaled deeply. The mage was so stubborn. Didn´t he see I did it for him? "Let´s go somewhere and find something big to kill. I´m in the mood of slaying a dragon. Or two." Now Sera visibly gulped down and Solas went pale.

-;_;-

After that fiasco at Val Royeaux and after I wrote to that League de Celestine, I haven´t seen the mage for quite some time. I had a feeling he was avoiding me. Whenever I went to look for him, he wasn´t at his usual spot or his bedroom. What? He took lessons from Cole? Dispersing and appearing upon free will?

A week later, I´ve got a delivery from that man. I opened the box and yes, it was an amulet. Oh well... I have it so I might as well return it to its rightful owner. I searched for him all over the place, I left out only his bedroom and his usual place because I though he wouldn´t be there. Maybe he stopped hiding from me. And so I went to check his bedroom. He clearly wasn´t there. That only left the usual place on the next floor. I climbed up the stairs and really, he was there, looking outside the window.

Dorian was expecting me. He slowly turned around. A came closer to him. I hope he´s calmed down since then. I extended my hand with the amulet. "Here it is." He took it from me and something on his face was off. Don´t tell me he´s still angry at me? "Now I´m indebted to you. I never wanted this, I told you." A stone fell off my chest. So, that´s what this is about? "I didn´t do this so you would be indebted to me, Dorian. I did it for you." He let out a sigh. "That´s the problem." A problem? How come? "How is that a problem?" I demanded an answer.

He strolled around me, explaining: "Someone intelligent would cozy up to the Inquisitor if they could. It´d be foolish not to. He can open doors, get you whatever you want, shower you with gifts and power. That´s what they´ll say. I´m the magister who´s using you." I couldn´t care less what other people thought about me. Other than my friends, that is. But Dorian worried over such matter? And here I thought he was above all that gossip and rumors stuff. In a way, he was worried about me. "I... had no idea you were concerned with that."

"I don´t care what they think about me. I care what they think about _us_. I was an ass earlier at the merchant´s. It´s my specialty. I apologize and thank you. " He finally smiled at me. He wanted to walk away, but I grabbed him and pulled him closer. I really couldn´t care less what people think or if they see us. I pulled him into a heated kiss. When we parted, I giggled. Dorian was such a good kisser. "I´m going to stop before I say something syrupy, but I won´t forget this. And I _will _repay you. Count on it." I stroked his face affectionately. Oh, Dorian. I love you. You´ve already repaid me in full when you kissed me for the first time. No, it was way before that. When you entered into my life. I let go of him. "I heard that you´re needed in War Room, amatus." Amatus? Was it a Tevinter word? I shrugged. "When am I not needed somewhere? It´s always me to the rescue." Dorian smirked. "Better get used to it, Herald of Andraste. We have a lot of work to do before all of this is over."

"That we do. I´ll find out what´s so damned important and when we return, I expect a banquet, dammit. I´ve slayed too many dragons already. Don´t know what to do with all that dragon blood. Maybe bathe in it?" Dorian laughed. "I see you´ve picked up my kind of humor. I like it, amatus. And did you say "we" meaning I will accompany you yet again?"

I descended a couple of stairs. "Of course. What would I do in a battle without your frost spells and necromancy?"

Dorian shook his head and laughed so hard that I heard him downstairs where Solas was studying something. He looked at me. I smiled. "Solas, we´re going somewhere soon. Also tell Bull that I´ll need his assistance." Solas nodded. I exited his study and on my way to War Room I hummed a romantic song I heard in Redcliffe village not so long ago. Things were advancing at last. Both in war and love. Corypheus will be stopped and I will get to spend my life with the man of my life.

I was going to fight for what´s in my heart.

AN – I apologize for any bad grammar. It´s super late here in Slovakia right now. If you find any mistakes, please point them out and I will do my best to correct them. And I have an exam tomorrow. Wish me luck!


	4. Friendly Advice

Not everything was as I wanted it to be. First thing, I was so busy that there were more days when we didn´t talk at all. And then, I´ve been called to a secret meeting in the Skyhold. Invitation came from Cassandra, of all people. Sweet Maker, what have I done to bring down her wrath upon me? Meeting would take place in the tavern. Strange. Maybe one of Sera´s pranks? At any rate, I should go.

When I got there, I could scarcely believe it. It didn´t happen often that my companions were all at the same time in the same room. Wait a minute. Dorian was missing. I found that fishy. On a second thought, I have so many things to do... I wanted to leave, but Varric stood up from the table and came to greet me. "You´ve come at last. Curly, Josephine and Leliana should be coming too. In the meantime, sit down." I gave him a curious look, but I shrugged. Oh well. I sat down next to Cole and opposite of Iron Bull. I glanced at my friends, one by one. "What´s this about?" No one responded. Then Cassandra spoke up. "Inquisitor. I´m sure you have so much to do and that you´re having trouble... in love affairs."

Hmm. So that´s why Dorian isn´t present. I laced my fingers. "I see the rumors have finally reached you all." Everyone stared elsewhere but not me. "So what´s this about? If it´s not interfering with my duties, then there is no place for concern. I know what I´m doing. And I trust him."

"Look dear. We´re not here to stop you." Viviene said. Really? "Then why are we having this awkward meeting behind his back?" I heard several steps as two or more people were on their way to us. The door to tavern opened and revealed my advisors. Josephine put her hand on my shoulder after she and other two sat down on the three empty chairs. "Because we want to help you. You deserve to be happy. And if Dorian is the one who´s making you happy, then we have no right to judge you two. We´re offering you... friendly advice, Inquisitor."

Friendly advice? That´s what this is about? If they wanted to tell me something that would help me get closer to him, to break down his barriers he build around his heart, I would do anything. Even listen to their ideas. "I... thank you all. I know you mean well. I´m listening. Any advice you could share with me?" I asked politely. It seemed like nobody wanted to start until Cullen gathered his courage. "May I begin?" He asked. I nodded. Now this is going to be interesting. He was nervous, so he stuttered a little. "In y- your place I would start with courting. I presume you have deeper feelings, Inquisitor?" My cheeks burned up a little as everyone´s attention turned to me. "Yes. I want to spend my life with him." When I said it with so much certainty in my voice the expressions on my friend´s faces softened. Sera giggled. "Ooh, you´re sweet on him. I knew there was something to the fact that you always took him outside with you on journeys. You know what? Here´s my advice. Go after him and tell him directly that you want to be with him."

"You know Sera, we might actually agree on something." Viviene said. Varric nodded. "Yeah. Curly´s idea is very noble and it might be too... embarrassing for both parties in question." Iron Bull was even more... practical in the field. "Ha! The best way to tell someone of your feelings is to have sex. Worked for me in the past." Cassandra snorted. "Yeah, but you weren´t in love with them. I´m sure our friend wants it to be more than just a physical attraction." She was right there. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to have more than fun once or twice and then move on. This was...different. Okay, so let´s summarize, because nobody has more suggestions. I have three choices – court, go and tell him directly or... skip all that and have sex with him. The last sounds like the most tempting, but I don´t want to start our - relationship with skipping to the end. Despite my desire for him. I want his heart, not just body. What can I say? I´m a hopeless romantic. Here´s the thing. We´ll do it the old fashioned way. My friends will vote on the matter and then I´ll decide what to do. "Let´s vote. Who is for courting?" I asked and Cullen, Cole, Solas and Josephine raised their hands. "Okay. Who´s for going out with feelings directly?" Now Sera, Blackwall, Viviene, Varric and Leliana raised their hands. That leaves it. "Well, the third option is out of question. I´m not that sort of man anyway. Going out with my feelings seems like the best choice, but I´m not throwing the idea of courting away completely. I think combing the two will be... a perfect solution." Yes, why. I was so blind. We can start slowly. It´s for the best now that I think about it. My friends have pointed me in the best direction. I was thankful for their help. I stood up from my chair and looked at them. "Thank you. I am happy to have you by my side. I think of all of you as my family." They smiled, some grinned and some stayed neutral with their expressions, but I knew better. I went for the door when Leliana spoke up. "Where are you off to now?"

I smirked as I opened the door. "Mission romance and court can start. I need some strategy. Now, if you´ll excuse me."

The tavern door closed and the silence was broken by several giggles that broke into laughs and eventually filled the entire room. Varric wiped a tear away. "He´s really picked up Tevinter humor and irony, didn´t he?" After that comment, the friends erupted into a cascade of laughter and soon after, beer was ordered.

I went back to my quarters, where I studied the map of Emerald Graves and marked the places I´ve been to already. There were no immediate problems anywhere, so I had a moment for myself. In the tavern, it was decided (or voted, take your pick) that I should go out with my feelings. So should I go after him? Now? Or later? Tomorrow? When? Should I wait for an opportunity or just outright tell him? Dorian must have some feelings of his own for me judging by the way he "assaulted" me that night. If he didn´t stop, would things be different now? For better of for worse? One could just speculate about what ifs. Nonetheless, I live in the now and I have to do my best to win his heart. I was so absorbed into my mind processes that I completely missed the knock resonating in my personal chamber. The only alarming sounds were steps. I looked at the person who entered and I wasn´t so surprised that it was him.

"So! It´s all very nice this flirting business. I am, however not a nice man. So here is my proposal: We dispense with the chitchat and move on to something more...primal. It´ll set tongues wagging, of course. Not that they aren´t already wagging. I suppose it really depends. " He approached me and stopped behind me, leaned in to whisper in my ear. "How bad does the Inquisitor want to be?"

My iron will has almost faltered. How can he say something so arousing as if it´s nothing? But I wanted to start right, to let him know that he means more to me than a one night stand. I turned to face him. "Do we need to move things so quickly?"

Dorian gazed at me with astonishment. "Quickly? By my standards, we´ve been positively chaste."

"It seems a little sudden." I really wasn´t good at this. Like confessing and that stuff. Thankfully, Dorian realized my intentions. His disbelief was written all over his face. "What is it you want from me, exactly? A relationship?"

"It that such a terrible idea?" I answered with a question of my own. His face expressions changed at least twice when he turned around for a moment. "You´re speechless." I stated. Surely it wasn´t such a big surprise from me. I mean, I didn´t exactly hide my affections. The man turned to look me in the eyes. " It doesn´t happen often. Where I come from, anything between men... it´s physical. It doesn´t go beyond that. It´s not that you don´t care. You just... don´t hope for more."

Why was it forbidden in Tevinter? Love shouldn´t be dispelled, no matter what form it takes. "Why wouldn´t you? What´s the worst that could happen?"

"You say that like it´s a simple thing, easily imagined. I have no examples with which to compare."

There is always a first time for everything. I giggled. "I´m sure we´ll muddle through, somehow."

"Like the Inquisition? Make it up as we go?" I shrugged. "Works for me." Dorian crossed his arms and chuckled. "Clearly!" He closed his eyes for a second and when his gaze stopped on me, I saw a new warmth in them. "Fine. Have it your way. I am, however, not leaving your quarters empty-handed. It´s a matter of pride." His voice picked up on intensity as he closed the smallest distance between us and I happily submitted to his sweet attack on my lips. I´ve eagerly returned his effort. After I had felt the lack of oxygen we have parted and I found myself breathing harder. Dorian walked away and I was more than sure that he had a bright smile on his face.

Sweet Maker. If we kissed more, my knees would have been reduced to jelly. I sat down on my bed. So I guess we´re officially... together? I am so happy right now that I could sing songs. Perish the thought. I have a terrible singing voice. I needed to be somewhere, to go and tell the world that I´m the happiest man in Thedas. I exited my chamber and went back to tavern. I was assumpting that my friends would still be there. Plus, Dorian was there as well. When he saw me, he smiled and next to him was the last empty chair. I sat down and the man took my head and kissed me deeply. Now I was happy that I was sitting. I heard collective "aaawwws" and also some encouraging or praising phrases from my friends. "About damn time!" Sera said. We parted and both of us grinned. This was a bit awkward, but I was content. We laced our fingers together under the table and joined in on the conversations circulating around the table.

For moments like these, just sitting with my love and new family I was happy that I became the Herald of Andraste.

AN – I beat the game! I will go for Dorian again, of course. And this time, I will try another dialogues between him and my Inquisitor. I saw some interesting videos on youtube concerning them and possible choices that affect their relationship. Also, you might want to check out DanaDuchy channel on Youtube. Her videos are the source of my inspiration. Any thoughts? Flames included, if you desire. Reviews would be appreciated, because I lack response from you, my fellow readers. I want to know if I can make this better. Also, my others fics should be updated as well... in the near future. But I don´t promise anything. I have exams coming and when I get home on weekends, I play DA:I. So yeah, I have a serious issue of gaming addiction right now. Anyhow, if you have any objections, ideas or opinions, let me know. PM me or write a review.


	5. Courting is pain in the ass

If someone ever told me that I would be in love with a Tevinter mage, I would have laughed in their faces. Now, it´s reality. And I couldn´t be a happier man. We´ve established a relationship and thank The Maker, he´s agreed. Now when we can spend time together, it feels like a soothing atmosphere has settled down between us. Any doubts, fears I have vanish when I´m with him. Whenever I have spare time (which is rare) I go to his spot in the library and sit down with him, watching him read. Oh, I love it when his lips curl when he reads something compelling or amusing. And when he frowns whenever something isn´t to his liking. Today after clearing up the last of bandits and closing some more Rifts in Exalted Plains I´ve wanted to relax for a bit and after some hours of traveling on our trusty harts, we´ve returned back to Skyhold. Viviene, Cole and Blackwall welcomed the idea. We´ve been outside for four days. And all the time I was thinking about how Dorian was doing. I didn´t take him with me for two reasons: First I wanted to give him some space. I didn´t want him to think that I´m like a maiden struck with love. Although to some of my friends´s statements, I was genuinely behaving just like that. And secondly: Dorian complained to me about the library and that it didn´t have enough books about his homeland. So I took it upon myself to search for some. And the best source of information and help would be Leliana.

Dorian said something about a copy of Liberalum. I´m pretty sure that he wanted to prove that Corypheus wasn´t of noble birth. If it came to the light, it would mean less Venatori and others fanatics joining his cause. I must say that my amazement with his way of thinking further into the future will never cease to exist. And after I gave Leliana that latest assignment (the way she blinked at me when I told her that I want the book for Dorian was rather disturbing) I went to take a bath. I wouldn´t want to go and see him when I´m dirty. After I was done with it I got dressed and I wanted to visit Dorian in his spot in library, but then a soft knock on my door changed my plans. I raised my eyebrows. Ugh, Maker forbid another reports or other serious matters that can´t wait. I´ve just cleansed myself after four days in the field, dammit! I settled down on my bed. "Come in." With a bit of irritation in my voice I glanced at the person who dared to disturb me from my well deserved time off.

"Well, well. Maybe I should leave you alone?"

I stood up and instantly my heart skipped a few beats. Just seeing him brought out in me my deepest feelings."No, don´t. I was actually on my way to see you, Dorian." The man chuckled as he closed the damned door and approached me."Can´t leave me alone, can you? I know that I´m rather charming. No one can resist me." I smiled as I kissed him and hugged him. "Unfortunately for them, you are reserved for me."

"You are a rather sentimental man considering the amount of people you´ve killed." I strutted to my bedside table and poured us some wine. I took two full glasses and gave one to him. "What can I say? You bring it out in me." Dorian chuckled adorably (I wouldn´t tell it to him, though) and his eyes sparkled. "Sweet Maker. Next you´ll be making calf eyes at puppies. All this talk is making my head fuzzy. Is there a reason we´re about to toast? Some special occasion?"

"Special occasion is that we have time to meet discreetly away from prying eyes." The man smirked as he toasted with me. "Then, to us, David." My glass almost slipped out of my hand, but fortunately I grasped it firmly. My gaze stopped at him. Does he realize what this means to me? "You´ve called me by my name. Not Inquisitor. It was so... intimate." I said.

"And what´s wrong with that? We are together, are we not?" I waved with my hands and the wine spilled a bit. Oh, shit. That is a fine carpet. Leliana or Josephine will kill me for this. Or maybe not. I put the glass down. "I´m just earnestly surprised. You´ve never before used my name. I´m happy that you´re warming up to me, Dorian." And I meant it. The barriers he built around his heart were slowly melting, one by one. "What are we going to do? Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked him.

Dorian nodded. "Well, I wanted to go somewhere with you."

"With me? Just the two of us? Dorian... I would love to."

"Then it´s settled. I´ll meet you at the main gate, amatus."

He send me an air kiss and I had to smile. "What a charismatic man." He excused himself and I had time to gather my armor and weapons. Who knows where he´s taking me? I had absolutely no clue. After some minutes of precise combing of my hair I went downstairs all the way to the main gate to meet him.

We have attracted a sensation when we kissed. And Dorian liked that. We´re not a public secret. If anyone has a problem with it, it´s their business. However, we didn´t do more affectionate gestures in public, like holding hands. It´s not we were ashamed... I don´t know how to put into words. We´re only learning how to love. Both of us. And it´s kinda hard. There are times when I enjoy our simple conversations, subtle kisses and overall company. And there are also times when I need to think about us and how much I would be alone without him. The fear of losing him is what terrifies me. So I try to protect him with everything I got, anything to keep him safe. I often disregard my own life for his sake. And he scolds me everytime I do something reckless just to protect him.

But isn´t that normal to want to protect the one you love?

"...listening to me? We´re moving out." Dorian´s voice echoed to me through a veil. I gazed at him, my feelings bubbling up. "Then let´s go."

To my enormous astonishment, we´ve arrived at ruins of Haven. "But... why are we here? It´s completely destroyed." Dorian nodded as he helped me climb up the broken stairs leading to the Chantry. My eyes widened when I saw the intact Chantry. "How come the Chantry isn´t in ruins like everything else? You knew about this?"

"Well, a bird told me about it and that someone should check it out if there is something the Inquisition could use. So I figured we could go and have a look around." Uhuh. A bird. Leliana is really all – knowing. We´ve walked inside the Chantry with caution – who knew what had made a nest here?

That must be the reason it´s still whole, after the rest of Haven was crushed like an anthill. He went a bit ahead, lighting the path before us with his magic. We´ve searched the former war room, many more chambers and we left the dungeons for the last inspection. I had my weapons ready, as we descended the stairs, carefully looking around for any kind of danger that could befall us. However, nothing dangerous was down there. That was rather surprising. So when I entered an open cell and searched for clues, anything, Dorian spoke up nonchalantly. "Did you know we´re actually related, Inquisitor?" I stopped searching and I stared at him, dombfounded. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, not first cousins or anything like that. Can you imagine?" I could very well imagine that and it wasn´t a pleasant imagination. Dorian resumed with his speech."You´re a Trevelyan, however and somewhere in the dank nethers of my family tree, there was also a Trevelyan. Perhaps he was even the one who ventured to Ostwick to establish the branch? We are talking long ago, of course."

It seems I am doomed to be constantly surprised when I am with him. "You know that off the top of your head?" Dorian giggled. "Not the top. Maybe the lower middle or thereabouts. Bloodlines are a serious matter in Tevinter. You´re taught lessons and tested... by strict nannies. I heard your family mentioned and I had to go through all the old mnemonics. But yes – there it is. I knew there was a reason we looked so much alike."

"I´d rather we weren´t related. That might make our relationship awkward."

"Depends of which branch of the family you come from." He chuckled. "Regardless, I think we´re still good to go – at least by three ages." I shook my head, grinning as I returned to the matter at hand. I´ve found nothing of much interest.

Dorian searched others cells. He tried some weird spell that send a vawe of purple light. "What did you do?"

"I believe I may have found the reason we´re here." He send a fireball to the wall. I hurried over to him. Then I saw that he found a secret room of sorts. "This... was here all the time? It´s a... library."

We entered and looked around. I picked our a random book and read the title. It was about history of Tevinter. I picked out another and there it was, another book of Tevinter. Well, have we stumbled upon a secret library of a Chantry fanatic fascinated with Tevinter? "We came here on purpose."

"Yes, we did. I was told that in this village was once a cult of zealots of some sorts and they were in contact with Venatori. They send some rather conspicuous material to them. So I guess we´ll find something useful." Then I realized why we were here. "Of course. She told you about Liberalum?"

"She´s a rather meddling woman, I agree. She told me about your intentions and that we may find a copy of it right here. Maybe. So why don´t we search? We´ve come so far already." He was right. But I wanted to hand it to him personally, to surprise him. My spymaster is a cunning woman. I am fortunate that she´s on my side. We resumed with searching for the Liberalum. If it meant that Dorian would get more intel on Corypheus, then it was worth a try. I didn´t have much luck until I stumbled upon a section with bloodlines. It was hard to see, so I asked him to create more light. He chuckled and used that trick again with the candles. It worked so I inspected that shelf some more. I read through the titles briefly and it seemed like the book won´t simply be there. And then, I found it on the last shelf covering bloodlines. I squaled and then cleared my throat. I´m behaving like an idiot, be more respectable, David. I told myself. Dorian approached me. "What is it? Did you find it?"

I triumphantly with a big smile on my face turned and gave him the book he wanted. He flashed a smile of his own at me and the warm feeling tugging at my heartstrings resurfaced. I casted my eyes down. Suddenly, it got hotter in the secret room. He put the book on the table and with two steps he was right before me. Dorian entangled our bodies and under the weight of his body I was forced against a shelf. We were equally strong, so I had no idea he would pin me so easily. He leaned. "Maybe I should thank you. Consider this as my showing of gratitude." He began with kissing down a trail on my neck. His tongue did wonders on my skin as I trembled with anticipation. As next stop was my Adam´s apple. He licked it tentactively and I whimpered. "Oh, what´s that? I think you deserve a more throughout... showing of appreciation. " His skilled tongue found its way inside my mouth and I once again felt hopelessly besotted with him. I more than happily returned the heated kisses. If this was my reward, then I am glad I came here with him. The delight I felt was indescribable. In the meantime his free hand slipped under my armor and I gasped when he stroked my member. The surprise must have been written all over my face, because he pulled it out quickly and the inner turmoil he was experiencing was also visible to me. "I.. am sorry. I know we agreed to take things slowly. But whenever I am with you, I have this urge, this feeling to be with you. I´ve... never felt this way about anyone."

I didn´t expect such an outburst of honest emotions from him and I admitted that we were the same. I put my hands on the spot where his heart is. "You´re not the only one who loses his mind. I think about you day and night. And when I´m not with you, I think about us and the fact that I could lose you is haunting me in my dreams. You mean a lot more to me Dorian than just momentary diversion." There. I said it all. I was not finished, however. "I´ve never loved anyone in a romantic way. I had no interest in women, or men, anyone in general. And then... you showed up and changed something inside of me. The me that existed before all of this waited only to meet you. So in a way, I am thankful for the Breach and this ongoing war with Corypheus. A horrible man, am I not?"

Dorian didn´t respond for a few moments. Then he began to laugh so hard, he had to hold onto the table. "Oh, you are glorious. I feel the same way, David. I know that I continue to tease you. But you´re adorable when you´re blushing. "

I chuckled. "It´s helpful when you turn that scathing wit on people other than me." He took the book and his eyes glistened in the candle light. "I´ll have to find something we can do that doesn´t involve teasing." He turned and I watched him walk away. "Soon, ideally."

We´ve returned back to Skyhold and upon our arrival we´ve received suggestive glances from people in the courtyard. As the shocking man Dorian was and as the gentleman he was, he helped me off the horse, although his help wasn´t needed. Then he possessively put his hand around my waist as we walked inside the main hall. "You know that half of Thedas knows of us, Dorian?" I whispered in his ear. "And so the envy continues. We´re such a match that Varric must be writing about us. I wager he´s planning to."

A book about us? Something like Swords and Shields? I shuddered at the idea. Maker, no.

I gazed at him and he was grinning like there was no tomorrow. I joined in and we broke into uproarious laughter as we went upstairs to Dorian´s usual spot. He had a book to study and I had... I will get reports from my advisors soon.

I found out that courting is going to be pain in the ass.

AN – I am tempted to dispense with rated T thingy and go for the big prize... but I cannot. Dammit. Dorian cannot wait to have his way with the Inquisitor. And I cannot blame him. My character David is quite hot. No cake for you, Dorian! In the near future. I like to tease them. It´s so amusing. Expect a romantic chapter from me in the next installment. Or something funny at least. We will have to see, yeah? Reviews would be appreciated. If you find any grammar mistakes, please point them out and I will correct them.


	6. Captive Of Our Circumstances

An enormous quantity of stress, strain and unbalance between resting up has made me rather edgy in the recent time. We´ve been at Adamant and sadly, Hawke sacrificed himself for us in the Fade. Varric was there with me and he hasn´t spoken with anyone since we´ve arrived back to Skyhold. I am ashamed to face him. It was me who condemned Hawke to die for us. I knew that he and Hawke were close friends. I heeded the Champion´s request. He volunteered. So why do I feel so bad about it? Also, I know that Cassandra was shaken up after she saw Divine or her spirit or whatever it was. And I recoved my memories of the past. The bitter feeling that I was there in the wrong place and wrong time clouded my utmost inner thoughts and created doubts. So I wasn´t Andraste´s chosen... after all. I thought that Andraste saved me and it was Divine Justinia. But tis me who has the Anchor and Corypheus has marked me as his mortal enemy. It´s my fight now and I will stop him.

The fourth man was of course Dorian. He took our unwanted venture into Fade lightly, but I knew better. He´s been worried about something. Probably me. How I´m handling everything that has happened in the Fade. And there was still so much to do. Corypheus was far from done. And so was I. My tiredness finally caught up with me as my hand slipped and the quill fell on the ground. My quarters blurred and I literally lost consciousness and dropped on the carpet like dead.

I was pleasantly warm and soft. The last time I felt that way was back home in Ostwick. Something was radiating heat to me. I reached out, still my eyes shut and then I stumbled upon an arm. I palpated it to make sure. Oh yes. Such a fine arm must belong to - I opened my eyes and there it was. Dorian was soundly sleeping on his side, facing me with his right hand wrapped around me. We were on my bed, sleeping. Together. Oh, Maker. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. How did we end up in my bed? I vaguely remember that I hit the floor like a sack of potatoes and nothing more. On top of that, we were fully dressed so I was a bit... disappointed? No, not really. When we do it, I want to remember it. So that´s what I think happened: Dorian found me, hauled me into bed and since he didn´t want to leave my side, he joined my slumber. Yeah, that must be what has transpired.

Dorian stirred and he woke up. When he noticed that I was awake, too his lips curled up and kissed me on my cheek. "I am happy that you´re well. When I found you on the floor I almost got a panic attack. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I was only tired. I should get up. Josephine wanted to consult with me about political movements in Nevarra and Antiva..." The mage pouted. "And here I go to such lenghts to be with you and all you think about is work." He meant it as a joke, but I knew he wanted a moment alone with me. Whenever I asked him to spend some time together, he jokingly dispelled my offer. That he came to me was a pleasant change for once.

"No, you´re right. Since we have a moment, I want you get to know you better." Dorian smirked. "Oh, how dirty!" I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, you insufferable man. And I am sure you´re dying to know more about me as well."

"Well... I have a few questions for you, amatus. First of all; why did you choose me?"

At first, I didn´t know what he meant and then it came to me. "I did not choose you, Dorian. You´ve a special place in my heart. Nobody else can replace that feeling that made me whole. It´s still all so fresh and new to me. All of Thedas is depending on our success, the weight of being the leader for so many is too overwhelming at times. And there´s you. Your presence at my side gives me strenght to continue. You´re my ray of joy... Oh, I am rambling, aren´t I?" My monologue was full of embarrassing confessions. I´m telling these things to him because I trust and love him, of course. If it wasn´t for him, I would have lost my will to continue, to live even. Dorian doesn´t still know that he saved me from being alone. "Now let me ask something. What does amatus mean? It´s a Tevinter word, right?" Dorian chuckled. "I was wondering when you´d ask. It means beloved." A warm feeling settled in my gut. The man stroke my hair affectionately and I let him masage my scalp. "My turn again. How old are you?" I bit my lower lip. I was told repeatedly that I didn´t look my age. My mum said I had a babyface since my early twenties. "I´m 27... and you?"

"I am year older." We weren´t so far apart. Just one year. I nuzzled into his warmness. "I´ve got one for you, Dorian. When I said I want more that fun you were... earnestly surprised. Why?" Dorian´s grey orbs bore into mine. "You´re... different. Before I met you, I´ve known a man. He betrayed my trust and I found him sleeping with another man one night. I found out... I left him. Since then, I´ve been with Alexius as his apprentice... and you know the rest. I had trouble accepting anyone in my life again. But you, amatus are too good to be true. I worry that one day I wake up and find out that it all was a dream."

I laced our fingers and my other hand wandered to the place where his heart is. "This is real, Dorian. I´m not going anywhere nor betraying you. I...l-lo-lo—" , I stuttered, embarrassed. We´ve not confessed yet to each other... not really. We´ve danced, traveled, shared meals, kissed in public, held hands and yet... we havent´s confessed. I knew what I felt. Dorian smiled. "I know, David. I feel the same. I´m learning to trust again, so... I can´t say those words yet. If that upsets you, then I apologize." Silly, silly man. I put the blankets away and sat up. "I understand and there is nothing to forgive. I thank you for telling me about that man. Now I know how hard it is for you to be with me."

He chuckled. "Tell me about it. You´re quite strapping, amatus." Dorian sat up and gazed at me. "I´ve noticed you´re rather strapping, yourself." Was he flirting with me? And did I flirt back just now? "Of course you have. That only takes eyes." The warm feeling resurfaced again. "Luckily I have those."

Dorian chuckled adorably. "You do! A rather fetching pair." His voice picked on intensity as he leaned closer to me and his breath tickled me. We were about to kiss when- the door flung open. It revealed Cullen. "Inquisitor, I´ve the updates on Western Approach that you wanted and Josephine asked me to..." He looked up and he turned on his heel. "I´m sorry! I´ll leave right now..." And he hastily walked away before either of us could say anything. We glanced at each other and Dorian shrugged. "It looks like our little nap time is over. You must return to your duties."

"Before I go... how about a good luck kiss from a handsome mage?" I asked him. "Come here." He said and I scooted closer to him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I eagerly opened my mouth. He closed the smallest gap between us and I melted into the kiss. It was a tender kiss that ended too quickly for my taste. Dorian was about to stand up and probably leave, but I held his arm. He raised an eyebrow. "Is something amiss?"

Something? I cannot catch a damn break. "Would you care to join me? Once I finish reading the report and consult with Josephine, I´d like to go somewhere with you."

"Me? You mean like the two of us alone? Are you luring me out to seduce me in a secluded place? Away from prying eyes? Or has my father found a way to buy me from you?"

I shook my head. "What? No! No to both questions. "

"I wouldn´t blame you. My father´s a very wealthy man." He said jokingly. I sighed. What did I sign up for when I fell in love with this man? "Alright, I´ll go with you. " I smiled. "Great. I´ll pick you up. Where will you be? The usual spot?" He nodded and both of us stood up and went for the door. With Dorian holding me possessively with his hand dangerously close to my hip. Needless to say, people were staring at us and as soon as we passed by, the whispering has spread like a wild fire. We´ve become somewhat of sensation. I heard from Leliana that most of nobles that came to visit Skyhold came to confirm my relationship with the mage. I really felt like I was a character in some smutty book that Varric wrote.

"I´ll see you later." He kissed me on my cheek and went upstairs to the library. I turned on my heel and went to War Room. My advisors were already waiting for me. The looks on their faces didn´t bode anything good. I strutted toward them and put my hand on the massive table. "Alright, let me hear the news. What´s going on?"

"We´ve grave news. Samson has imprisoned our relatives. Well, those who have them or are well known to be in contact with us. He´s holding them hostage at Fallow Mire. Remember the Avvar Leader´s Base Camp? That´s the location."

They were quite calm when they told me. For sure they were worried about their family members and I tried to remain calm as well. Flipping out and getting overly hysteric won´t help. "How many hostages? Who did they take? Do we know?"

Leliana sighed and read the list in her hand. "Inquisitor, your mother was taken, then Cassandra´s father, Varric´s brother, Cullen´s brother, Josephine´s sister and Dorian´s father. They have 6 hostages. All were caught some weeks ago and I am sorry I have not known sooner. We thought it was strange that Corypheus and Samson didn´t make a move for so long. It´s my fault."

I put my hand on Leliana´s shoulder. "No, it´s not. It´s Samson´s doing and he´ll pay for it. Have you told everyone or just me about this?"

Cullen shook his head. "They don´t know yet. We feared for their reactions. When I found out some minutes before you came here, I wanted to storm the base and murder Samson for good. Leliana cooled down my hot head. If we want to save them, we have to be cautious and secretive. We don´t want to endanger our relatives." No, that we don´t. However, they need to know. Samson just made it personal. Anyone who treatens my family and friends is a dead man. "I´ll inform them at once about our situation and we´ll go and kill that bastard." I turned on my heel and was about to leave when Josephine spoke up: "Inquisitor... please bring them back safe." I only nodded. Of course I´ll bring them back unharmed.

Now the problem would be how to tell it without them actually losing their rationality. I knew that Cassandra and Varric didn´t think much about family, but they cared in their own ways. And Dorian has reconcilend with his father. They´re on good terms again, thanks to my interference I would say. Me and my mother... we had our differences, but I loved her. Who doesn´t have an occasional quarrel with family? It was for the best if I told them at once. Less explaining for me. I went over to Varric who was writing something. "Varric, I have something that I must tell you. It cannot wait. Please come with me." He was about to joke, but when he saw my serious expression, he cursed. "Andraste´s flaming knickers! I haven´t seen you so angry and yet calm before. Okay, I´m going. Lead on." He left his unfinished writings and followed after me upstairs. I said hello to Solas and hurried up to Dorian´s usual spot. When he saw me, his face lit up and he put a giant book away on a nearby table. Then he saw Varric. "I didn´t think you´d like a witness with us, Inquisitor. You look troubled. Did something happen?" Dorian asked of me.

"I´m sorry but it must wait. I have news however that cannot wait. Please follow me. I´ll explain in a moment everything." Dorian sensed my accumulating restlessness and growing distress. With the rogue and mage behind me I ran towards the end of courtyard to Cassandra. I huffed a little. She just finished practicing with a dummy. "Maker´s breath! What´s wrong? What´s the hurry? And why are Varric and Dorian with you?"

"We´ve no time to lose. Varric, Dorian, Cassandra I have dire news. Samson is holding our relatives in custody in Fallow Mire. We´ve got to rescue them before it´s too late." As I expected none took it lightly. Cassandra kicked the dummy so hard it broke in half, Varric punched the wall and Dorian let out a chilling mist. " Kaffas! This will not stand! "

"I know how you all feel, trust me. But we must approach this with caution. Save that anger for that son of a bitch. We´re leaving right away. Gather your things and we´ll meet here in five minutes."

Their dark looks told me how furious they were. Not that I was calm by any means. I hurried back to my quarters, changed into my armor and took my weapons. Oh, Samson will wish he was never born. When I got back to the main gate, they were waiting for me. Our voyage to Fallow Mire shall begin. By the end of the day, the red templar commander will lay on the ground, dead.

When I first visited the place, I thought that only death lingers in this place. And my feeling only deepened when ghosts, dead bodies and Maker knows what attacked us if we touched the water ever so slightly. Now? It was far worse. Red Templars barred our progress and we slayed them happily. I will have every Red Templar laying on the ground, dead. This treachery won´t be allowed to continue. We passed by the last beacon, went upstairs, hit the switch and went through the gate and we were greeted by more of Samson´s lackeys. My daggers were thirsting for blood, Bianca was singing, Dorian´s staff was buzzing with offensive spells and Cassandra´s sword and shield were resonating with every hit they landed. Bodies of his men were scattered everywhere. I sent Varric ahead to check if we had more unwelcome company and he confirmed that it´s only Samson now. He was alone. "What´s our plan?" Cassandra asked.

"I say we surprise the shit out of him. Throw all you´ve got at him. No holds barred with him. Dagna said that his armor can be pierced, but it will take tremendous force to do the trick or simply create and opportunity to deal a decisive blow. But I trust we´ll kill him in no time. He doesn´t deserve to be judged back at Skyhold. I trust all of you agree on this with me?" I asked them and they all approved. We were on our way when we entered the main hall where I killed the Arvvar Leader´s son and in the middle stood Samson, with his back turned on us. "I knew you´d come. Sooner or later. Corypheus was right. You can´t stop playing the hero, can you?"

I shook my head. I don´t understand why people join Corypheus´ cause. Florianne, the Wardens and so many more. "Wake up, Samson. Corypheus is using you!"

He turned. Something in his eyes sparkled with feral fury. "So what if he´s using me! Chantry has been using templars for ages! Many of my friends were desperate, we wanted a cure, but there is none. And the magister made us an offer we couldn´t refuse. The Chantry and The Maker have forsaken us. I gave my men hope."

My unstrained anger erupted as I readied my daggers and my companions followed my suit. "Hope?! You call that hope? They´ve turned into fucking monsters! They are not even human anymore!"

"Say what you want. You didn´t come here to chat with me, have you? Your precious family are close by kept under lock. I´m not releasing them without a fight. I have to fight for my own ideals. Come at me, Inquisitor!" He unsheathed his giant weapon and swinged with it. I evaded it and so did Varric due to our rogue skills, but others didn´t have that luck and were knocked out. Cassandra hit the wall and groaned on impact and Dorian cast a barrier in the last second, but Samson was too strong, the force broke down his spell and the force send him flying into the nearest pillar. I wasn´t worried for them. They were tough. We´ve faced dragons and beaten them. One templar cannot defeat us so easily. Samson let out an evil aura as he flashed with red radiance. Me and Varric instantly used our subterfuge skill and masked our positions. We willl buy some time before Dorian and Cassandra come to. It worked because Samson was furiously looking for us. "Not fair, Inquisitor! Hiding in the shadows like a coward! If you won´t fight me like a man then I´ll..." He stopped talking and walked over to Dorian´s location. He was still downed. The red templar commander picked him up. "If you´ll continue this, I won´t hesitate to kill off your two friends." I cursed under my breath. Damn him! I made myself visible again and approached them. Cassandra suddenly regained senses and stood with me and Varric before the templar who held Dorian. "I see I´ve got your attention. I only want to fight you, Inquisitor. If you won´t honor my request..." He pulled out a sharp looking dagger and held it close to Dorian´s neck. Now I was beginning to panick. No, not him. NOT HIM! Only then I´ve noticed small snowflakes coming out from the end of the mage´s staff. He was bluffing the entire time to catch Samson off the guard! All so that he could pierce his armor from close by. He´s really a smartass. Now all I have to do is play along. However hard it will be.

I put on an expression filled with indifference. "Go ahead. He´s one of many. His life means nothing to me. You think I only came here with these three? That would be a suicide." I said out blatant lies, but Samson didn´t know the truth. I was thankful that Varric and Cassandra caught a clue and played along with me. "He´s right. The whole Inquisition is on your doorstep. You cannot escape." Cassandra exclaimed. Samson only stared at us as his hand with the dagger was lowered. He laughed maniacally. " You´re a heartless bastard! You´re no better than me, Inquisitor! You´re-" He was cut off with a grunt of his own. He looked down at his chest and there it was – an icicle sword was sticking out from his armor and blood was seeping out of wound. Dorian hit him with his staff and jumped away from the templar to us. He twirled his staff and grimaced. "One of many? My life has no meaning for you? My wounded heart." He repeated my words. "I´m sorry. I couldn´t come up with better lie. You know that´s not true." A roar echoed through the empty hall. It came from Samson, who used his weapon as a means of supporting himself. "So you fools played this little drama on me so you could crack my armor? Do you think I´m that weak? Such a little scratch won´t kill me. I endured poverty, lyrium addiction withdrawal symptoms, I nearly lost my mind. This cannot break me!"

I felt sorry for him. Truly, Cullen told me of his condition and he was winning his personal fight against lyrium addiction. It can be cured. But it was too late for Samson. Least we can do is give him a quick death. Samson used all of his remaining strenght and with valor he went completely berserk. Cassandra bashed him with her shield, but he warded it off. Varric´s arrows hit their mark right in the crack. The red templar commander grunted as Dorian used one of his necromancy spells and it sapped Samson´s life. I didn´t learn assassin skills for nothing. I will be the one to deal the deciding blow. Samson swinged his weapon at me as I ran at high speed toward him. I rolled aside and plunged my daggers into the hole in Samson´s armor. The red templar commander hissed as I burried them even more into his flesh, drawing a growl from him in return. The flame in his eyes was subsiding slowly until it was completely vanquished. Samson fell to the ground, dead.

I let out a weary sigh. We found the key to the presumed room where the hostages were held on Samson´s body. I unlocked the door on the left and walked in. My mother was the closest. "Mother!" She hugged me and had a look at me. "I knew you would come and rescue us! I told them you´d come!" I smiled at her. Her unshaken confidence and trust in me didn´t falter one bit. I presumed that maybe my companions want a private time with their relatives, so I led my mother, Josephine´s sister whom I met at the ball weeks ago and Cullen´s brother outside their long confinement room. I didn´t want to pry into their family affairs. Mother jabbed me in my ribs. "That charming young man is the one who stole your heart? The one with the staff?" She saw him when we walked past him and other two of my friends. My mother was as always perceptive. "Yes, that was him."

"I´ve heard a great deal about the young man from his father." I raised my eyebrow slightly. Well, they spend weeks imprisoned, so it made sense. "I presume you love him, David?" She gazed straight into my eyes and I nodded. She cracked a smile. "I am happy for you. I fully approve." She approved? Of me and Dorian? That was something.

Varric´s brother rushed outside the room straight to us. "Personal drama over with? Let´s move out!" Varric strutted after him, putting his hand on Bartrand´s shoulder. The dwarf told me about his brother´s condition of mind. Red lyrium made him go apparently crazy in the past and he was only now getting better. There was a chance he could regain his former self. "I see you haven´t changed, brother. For once I agree. Let´s depart from this place. It gives me the creeps."

Soon Cassandra and her father came out and I was sure I saw tear stains on her face. I knew she had a soft spot for family. As last were Dorian and his father, who came to me and my mother. "You have my gratitude, Inquisitor. I wanted to free us, but the room was draining my magic from me with its templar restrains. A day more and I would perish. I owe you my life. "

"No, you don´t owe me anything, Magister Pavus. We would have come sooner if we knew..."

"Thankfully you came. How about we leave this place?"

I tuned on my heel and made a few steps when Dorian joined my side. I glanced at him and he was positively glowing. We walked a bit ahead of our little entourage, so we had a bit of privacy. "Dare I ask why you´re so beaming with positive energy? Don´t tell me your father approves of us, too. Because my mother gave us our blessing."

"And if I told you that indeed my father gave us our approval?" I stopped moving. No, he must be shitting me. There ain´t no way his father would agree so suddenly. It was because of their differing opinions that Dorian left Tevinter in the first place. One look in Dorian´s eyes proved me otherwise. "It´s true. He understands me finally and he said that he only wants me to be happy. Told me I should live how I want and with who I want. My father said that he´s proud of me." Dorian said. I knew how much it meant to him. I hugged him spontaneously, forgetting where we were. Dorian returned my hug, but an awkward coughing coming from both our parents made us separate.

"I´m sure you have much to say, my dears, but now is not the time nor place." My mother scolded us. Oh, boy. Okay, I get it. I got too ahead of myself, that´s all. We resumed to walk back to the nearest Inquisition camp in Fallow Mire, occasionaly killing stray monsters. The camp was not far away and we´ve reached it in no time. Josephine and Cullen were waiting for us. As soon as they saw their relatives, their worries disappeared from their minds and hugged them tightly. I stood back with my mother, who was smiling the entire time. "David, my dear. I´m proud of you. You´ve become a leader everyone is looking up to. I´ve heard so much about your deeds, but to see them with my own eyes... I mean your heroic rescue, of course. I can proudly call myself your mother."

I flashed a smile at her. "And I am proud to be your son. You taught me the principles of what is right and what´s not. But that´s enough. Inquisition has a carriage ready. It´ll bring you all to Skyhold. We´ll meet up there. We´re riding back on horses." I kissed my mother on her cheek and helped her into the carriage. Dorian and his father attempted something similiar, but they both shrugged it off, laughed and it ended in a hug. Everyone else was inside the carriage already. Cullen and Josephine joined us on our ride back on horses.

Hours later we´ve arrived back at Skyhold and everything looked to be alright. No Archdemons attacking, no crazy templars, no fighting. For some time. And for that I was grateful. I led my poor horse back to its stable and fed it. I presumed that everyone wanted some time off, because I sure as hell wanted to fall in my bed and sleep. I turned to my friends, who were also finished with tending to their horses. "I think it´s safe to say that we´ll have some peace from all of this for some time. We should make the best of it. We did well, all of us. We dealt another blow to the darkspawn crazed maniac. I say we have a party. Later. Right now... I´m hitting the sack. I´ll see you all later." I walked inside the great hall, passed by the Inquisition Throne, opened the door to my quarters and my bed allured me. I stripped down and changed into my normal clothes. I literally jumped on my bed and burried myself under the blanket. It´s not that I was cold by any means. Dorian´s smell was lingering around me. Something in that fragrance was calming me down and I drifted in the land of dreams within five minutes.

I woke up to the feeling of slight brushes over my skin. I opened my eyes. The mage was sitting beside me with a content smile. I propped myself up on my elbows. "Good morning." He said and kissed me. We parted and I couldn´t resist to grin. "Isn´t this nice. If this is like every morning will begin from now on, then my faith and hard work have been rewarded."

"Don´t get so sappy on me. Luckily we´re in private so no one will see this side of me. It would be bad for my reputation. Need to maintain my evil mage persona, don´t you agree?" I slid out from bed and sat down on his knees, so now he was holding me. "Is this where I feast upon your tender flesh, Inquisitor?" He asked me, bemused with my action. "No, this is where I drown in your loving embrace." I retorted, closing the smallest gap between our bodies and we succumbed to our desires. The man was so beautiful, strong, loyal, good – natured and charming – in other words the personification of qualities I want in one who holds my heart. I could feel his quickening heartbeat. Mine wasn´t faring any better, I´d say. I pulled him closer, plunging my tongue into his mouth further, wanting to explore. Dorian´s eyes sparkled as he took charge and it was him who was now commencing the sensual attack. I gave in completely, my mind blank, only filled with thoughts of him. I was ready now. I knew it the moment I met him. I was ready for his love. Just when the kisses were getting more passionate, he gently pushed me away and stood up. His hands went into his hair, he was apparently frustrated. "David... look. I´m not a nice man. You cannot expect me to hold out forever. I have my limits and you´re straining all my good intentions. " I wanted to say something, but he interuppted me. "Listen, amatus. I´m a weak man. Don´t tempt me. I want to honor your request. Before I... or you do something you´ll regret... it´s for the best if we don´t see each other for a while. " He walked away and left me alone with my swirling thoughts.

Did I do something wrong? I have realized just how fleeting life is. People die around every corner. I want to be with him as much as it´s possible. I want to cherish our time together. And I also realized that my circumstances in the past held me and him captive. Not anymore. I know what I want now. I see it clearly before me. When Samson held him with a dagger against his neck, I almost went crazy. That´s why I´m not gonna lose anymore time. I stormed off to find the man.

He needn´t hold himself back for my sake.

Not anymore.

**AN – Yoohoo! Happy to be back with my newest instalment. Happy belated New Year to everyone! I hope we will all be brimming with inspiration and creativity. Due to „undue influence" from my sister who insisted and nagged me constantly that I should skip all the way to the M content, I bring you an appetizer for what is to come as next. Are you ready for the main course? I am sorry for any mistakes.**


	7. The Redeemer

Right now I had a strange feeling that couldn´t be shaken off. My hands were trembling as I got dressed more properly ( I was only in my breeches) and with beating heart and dried up lips I went downstairs, heading to the main hall.

I was walking quietly, at first making sure that no one from servants was spying on me. At this hour, barely anyone was awake so I easily slipped into the hall unnoticed. I wanted some god damned privacy for once. No fucking interrupting, no reports, no missions... just for this day. I must make my intentions clear to Dorian. Now that I know my utmost honest feelings. A torch on a small stool dimly illuminated and cast shadows on the walls. It was not even morning, really. However, dawn was fast approaching. In the cold hallway I trembled from chilly air and hastily strutted to his private chambers. I´ve visited them several times, but they were empty most of time. But I knew he would be there right now. In front of his door I stopped.

I´ve heard how he strolled behind the wooden door. I took a deep breath so that I could gather all my courage and entered the room before I lost all my determination. I stood in his private chamber and looked for him. The room was poorly lit. In the fireplace a flame was started and on the marble of his bedside table were few candles. I finally recognized Dorian´s stature.

For a moment it seemed like I couldn´t breathe. Dorian was stripping off his garments and his hands were on the lem of his breeches, that lined out his long muscular legs on which he had his usual boots. His hair was wet ( what did he do?) and they sticked to his neck, his thick curls were falling on his forehead. His chest was bare, broad, sun –tanned and covered with subtle tuft of curly hair which were splayed on his flat stomach, where clearly muscles were visible for me to swoon over.

I inadvertendly licked my lips, my gaze fixed on his beautiful manly body. I realized that I was walking towards him and only then he looked up, saw me and froze. Vigilance was replaced with restlessness and his eyebrows wrinkled. "David? Did something happen again?!" He approached me with worries, with three long steps he was by me and he worriedly held my shoulders. "Is everything alright?"

I´ve licked my quivering lips again. "I had to come. I had to see you."

"David... amatus. Tell me what´s happened."

"Everything is alright. I don´t want us to separate. Not now or ever."

Dorian was silent for a long time. "I don´t undestand."

"I don´t fully understand it either. I only know that I don´t want you to keep distance from me. I want to be with you. Stay here with me. Don´t leave my side, Dorian."

His expression changed, hardened. "You know why I want to keep my distance from you for a while. You cannot be so naive."

I blushed a little, but I didn´t flinch with my gaze. "I know why. You´re trying to keep me away from yourself, you´re trying to protect me. You don´t want to hurt me."

In his grey orbs flashed anxiety; then it vanished. "I´m trying to stay rational here. Your arrival here in my private chambers is making me quite vulnerable. I won´t lie. I want you. If I stayed in your quarters longer, sooner or later I would have made you mine."

Would he really do that? Not if I didn´t give him my approval, which I did and he bolted. Now I´m not letting him escape. I knew I could trust him completely. "You want me so badly, Dorian?"

He gritted his teeth. On his face flashes something wild and primal. "You know the answer."

"Then make love to me. Now. Please."

I his eyes I saw awakening sparkles; then he slowly shook his head. "You don´t know what you´re saying."

I put my hands on his chest. "You´re wrong, Dorian. I know too damn well what I´m saying." It was true. From the moment I stormed off from my quarters and stepped into the main hall, I came to understand that I´m undertaking a huge risk and I also knew I had to take that risk. "When Samson had you in his grasp, I seriously thought that I would lose you. When he put that dagger to your neck, I was beginning to panic. And then I noticed that you played him all along. A huge rock fell off my chest. I was worried for you! Never before was I so worried for someone else? Don´t you see? All I´m meaning to say is that you´re too important for me. And then you said you want to keep your distance. Do you know how I felt? In the past, I wasn´t ready. Now I know I was ready all along. The chance of losing you for good made me realize that. So, I chose what both of us want." Dorian gazed at me as if he had someone else before him and look of his grey eyes was worried and piercing. "You cannot possibly mean that. It was you who suggested we take thing slowly. You´re tempting me more and more, David. I really want to keep my part of your request. Or do you want to call it off entirely?"

" Yes, that´s my intention. I mean it more than anything else in my life. Make love to me, Dorian... please." Long, uneasy seconds have passed by; then his body shook swiftly. He reached out and hugged me around my waist. His wet hair was dripping, but I didn´t mind. Somewhere in the middle of this long journey that was still far from over, suddenly everything solved itself. From that moment, I´ve decided to do what my heart dictates me to do. Regardless of consequences.

Dorian scanned my face with his intense gaze, he gazed into my eyes in a way as if he wanted to look into my soul. Then he leaned in and he kissed me with so much tenderness and fervent that I´ve never known a kiss, that said everything I wanted to hear from him. I´ve returned the kiss, with love I´ve just found inside me and Maker, it seemed so right and good. I´ve dropped tender small kisses around the corner of his mouth, his neck, bare arm. He was shuddering. Dorian´s breathing was rugged, he gently grasped my chin and made look at him. "David, are you sure about this?"

I´m completely sure. I love you. But those words were left unspoken. The mage wouldn´t know what to do with them – for now. "I am sure, Dorian."

I´ve embraced him around his neck, burried my fingers in his wet hair, pulled him closer and joined our lips and I´ve enjoyed his musky scent. Dorian kissed me fiercely, lusciously and passionatelly. It was as if he couldn´t get enough of me, his hot breath mixed with mine, our lips locked together in a romantic dance. I´ve arched my back and surprise enveloped me. Our bodies were so compatible; as if we were born for each other. I´ve never felt safer than in his arms.

Then the Tevinter mage picked me up (he´s so strong, picking up another man as if I weighted nothing) and put me on his bed where he removed my upper garment with precision.

I´ve become bright red from embarassment, but I didn´t try to cover myself up, the award was how his eyes sparkled with silver. He splayed my usual hairstyle and it fell on my shoulders. "You´re beautiful," he said in a quiet, hoarse voice. "Even more beautiful than I´ve imagined." His fingers traced my jaw, then nape, my shoulders, then even lower through the tip of my nipple. It was as if soft warmness was streaming through my body. Dorian slanted closer and he kissed me longingly and fervently, his fingers circling around my nipples. It was strange, new sensation, he was caressing one until I´ve felt ticklish pain. For a moment he picked himself up, blew out the candles on the table, then pulled his breeches and boots off and laid down on the bed back to me, a bit cold, the mage´s gray eyes dark and piercing.

"I know that I should send you away. If I wasn´t so obsessessed with you, I would do that." He brushed a stray strand of my face. "I´m not gonna let you go. I can´t. I´m longing for you extremely. Ever since our first meeting."

"Dorian." I held out my arms to him, took hold oh his strong chin in my palm. His eyes flashed with something. I´ve noticed a sharp spark full of painful longing; then his mouth fell on mine. The mage´s tongue penetrated inside, deep and possessive; and somewhere deep inside me began to accumulate sweet, hot heat. The kiss continued, wet and greedy and probing kiss in which my nipples stiffened and my heart was pounding like a bell. His mouth traveled around the neck and down the arm; then he grabbed nipple in his teeth. He pulled me into his mouth and my body was on fire. Just like I was struck with lighting. I groaned. Trembling, I blissfully let him do what he wanted. The mage was painfully experienced in this field. Or maybe he was a fast learner. Dorian caressssed my sides, and his hands roamed inside my breeches, where he touched me. I solidified. My knowledge about love –making had many gaps. I knew next to nothing, only what I´ve heard in the tavern when Bull and Sera talked about this stuff. Rather filthily, might I add. So right now, I wasn´t sure what I was supposed to do. "I won´t harm you, amatus," Dorian said quietly. "Do you trust me?" I gulped. "Yes, I do." A sigh escaped my lips as he kissed me again, I gave in to these delightful feelings and my tense body relaxed. I didn´t even notice when he slid down my breeches, so now we were both completely naked. From what I´ve heard from Bull (not that I wanted to hear, but his voice was too loud) that when two men do it, it´s more intimate than with a woman. I guess I´ll find out if that´s true or not soon enough.

Long dark finger gently examined the place where my thighs linked. He urged me to spread my legs, then slipped into my body. I felt a heat wave, spreading like a tide. Dorian began to fondle as moved in rhythm that matched his movements of tongue, and something deep inside me began spilling sweet and fiery pleasure. I held my breath as he penetrated deeper, to the slippery moisture inside me.

I shivered at the onslaught of feelings that flooded me, and a groan was all that Dorian needed as encouragement. Dorian kissed me gently. "Your body is ready for me, David. You are hot and humid, yearning, I will now join up with you. "

I licked my lips and Maker, I knew how much I was trembling. "What do I do? "

He gave me one of his rare, nice smiles and my heart was penitent bursting from love for him. "Just trust me. I'll do the rest. "

I´ve returned his smile, and before he sat between my legs, I noticed in his eyes a gleam of tenderness. I felt his hard sex which was slowly penetrating me, all the while looking at me for a reaction. I nodded so that he would continue. When our gazes met, I saw in his eyes a mixture of relief and something else, something more gentle and beautiful that my heart froze. "It'll only hurt for a moment," he said. "I'll try to be considerate of you."

I did not know that it will hurt, and unconsciously tightened around him. Then he started kissing again. He broke into her mouth, his tongue filled my heart with love for him, my mind thinking only of him. Then the mage plunged deeper.

Abruptly, with a deep breath Dorian lowered my moan with his kiss when he slid into me fully and filled my with his member. I clung to him, trembling, trying to get used to the new feeling. Dorian froze, lifted himself above my elbows, he was so heavily concentrated. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. You did not. It was not so bad."

The corners of his mouth curled in relief. Very slowly, very fervently he kissed me; then began to move. I was overpowered with a new feeling, which began to throb. I inhaled sharply. Hard tip of his member slowly penetrated into me, filled me and carried my body to small vibrations, spread heat inside of me, then in my blood it bursted into flames like wildfire.

I hung on his neck, dug my nails into the muscles of the shoulders, he lifted me with ease closer to him, penetrating harder, getting deeper, faster in the sense of rhythm, which absorbed my mind and body both.

My body tensed and tightened around his hard cock. My body arched in the bliss as we´ve reached out peak together.

"Dorian ..." I was tightly pressed against him, afraid to let go, convinced that if I did, I would lose him. I felt how his body stiffened, I felt inside like something was flowing, something hot and humid. Dorian groaned and fell into my arms. Did he just? I blushed at the thought and it was no surprise for me to find out that we were covered in my... my... you get the idea. Dorian reached out in his bedside table, opened the dresser and cleaned us. I didn´t speak or help him. Only watched him.

We´ve laid together, listening to the sounds of the beginning storm outside and the rhythmic beating of our own hearts.

It was good that I came to him. Nothing bad can raise such a wonderful feeling.

Dorian kissed me gently. He raised himself as he gazed on me (as I presumed, hard to tell due to darkness that enveloped his bedroom) and I was lost in his loving embrace. "I did not do you much pain, I hope?"

I smiled in the darkness. "I liked it."

I was sure I saw him grin. "Me too."

"So how was it? Just like you imagined it?"

"More. A thousand times more. "

We casually dropped into the pillows and I totally agreed with him. I thought Dorian would now be sleeping, but when I scooted closer to him and pressed him on the shoulder on his side, his hand resting loosely on his chest, I was feeling his breath. I scanned his ribs one by one, enjoying the feeling. Then, his hand caught mine.

"You´re playing with fire, Inquisitor."

His voice resonated with mischievous tone, something I had never heard in this particular tone of voice before, and that little progress has excited me. I shamelessly knocked fingertips on his nipple. "Really?"

Dorian grabbed my wrist, pulled it to his stomach and caused my fingers to grasp his entire lenght, which was again excited and vibrant.

"Maker´s breath."

I heard his laughter and the sound was like music to my ears.

"I warned you," he said, his voice a little rougher.

"That's true," I said, but I was quite reluctant to make the first move. I mean, we´ve just done it. And it was wonderful. It cannot be compared with anything I´ve felt before. I felt the same uneasiness as while ago when we made love. Now I know what this means and that I want to feel him inside. I moaned once more as with his knee he spread my legs apart and in one smooth motion he slipped in. "You should not have done that," he teased. "Now you´ll get burned." He lowered his head and began to kiss me.

I´ve returned the kisses, smiling. When I was little, I knew it was wise to be kept away from fire. Today, it does not matter that I´ll get burned.

**_AN - I have been reading a fanfic called A Horny Inquisitor written by hungrygames4, you know... for inspiration. My jaw literally dropped and when I collected it from the ground, I sat down and wrote this more... subtle version. I´ll be back with more. Reviews are welcome as always. I did re – read this thrice before uploading, but I cannot guarantee there will be no mistakes. Take it easy on me, I had a boring exam in uni, I almost slept in during it. Haha, has that happened to anyone? Nevermind, I am done rambling. Oh, and the title The Redeemer is Dorian´s carot name or something, go do your homework on Dragon Age Wiki if you did not know that. See ya in next chapter. Have to think up some... complications, yeah? _**


End file.
